Forgotten memory unforgotten love
by RyuuKai
Summary: Kai's on a new path, wiped his mind from the evil he had encountered but what does this mean for Takao?Kaitakao
1. Forgotten memory unforgotten love

Hi! Usually I put my fics on ff but right now I'm in college and just came up with a new Idea for a story hope you like it please review!

**Forgotten memory unforgotten love**

Kai wakes up and loses all memory of Takao and everything else except for the fact he's attracted to him….

Darkness descended like it always did, on the dark mansion as a boy sat on the window sill alone staring at the stars……

_If there is such a thing as love why is there so much hate in the world?_

The question went round the slate haired boy head for a moment but finding no answer as he shrugged to himself.

Maybe it was love that caused all the problems sure it was powerful if used properly as someone shown me…

Kai looked over to the bed to the sleeping boy.

_I know his face I know it so well… but I just can't seem to remember…_

Dark mist fogged his eyes much like the mist outside the mansion blurring his thoughts blurring his memories.

I walked over to the peaceful looking angel and knelt beside the bed staring at the beautifully tanned face so much unlike my own…

The angel stirred before my eyes and opened one sleepy eye at me and smiled.

"Hey Kai… why are you outta bed?"

Takao's bleary eyes came more into focus.

"Why are you dressed? You going somewhere?" Takao looked concerned as he stared at Kai sensing something was wrong.

"Kai?" Answer me…"

I sighed and shook my head hard as I stared at the confused boy in front of me.

"Who are you" I whispered staring at the angelic boy on the bed.

"Kai it's me! Stop joking around!" Takao was panicking now

"What's your name?"

Takao stared dumbstruck at Kai how could Kai forget him? In not even a space of a night they had known each other for years been together for three how?

"Takao…" the boy whispered eyes filling with tears as he stared at his lover knelt by the side of him.

"Takao…" I whispered back letting the name roll on my tongue

"Such a beautiful name…"

"Kai.." Takao whispered unsure of what else to say

"Is that my name… I don't remember…" I whispered to Takao wondering why he kept directing that foreign word at me.

"Yes…" the boy, whispered sorrow seemed to be painted across he delicate features.

Takao's eyes glistened tears started to track down his cheeks as he stared hopelessly at his lover.

I looked hopelessly at the now fragile boy _did I do that?_ Pain wrenched in my gut, as Takao started sobbing.

So basically acting on instinct I clambered on the bed and wrapped my arms around him holding him tight feeling warmth rush over me I held him tighter as Takao sobbed my name again and again, his pain filled cries hurting my heart.

_Why did it happen?_


	2. A letter from me

**Hi sorry it took so long to update this fic Gomen ne!**

**Ok explanation time… sorry but I'm crap at explaining my fics and they can get confusing, basically Kai get sick of his past interfering with his relationship with Takao and has suppressed all of his memories but unfortunately that means his memory of Takao as well… well I hope this clears up the confusion! If not email me **

**P.S thank you for your reviews I'd be grateful if you could review again**

A letter from me 

Kai woke up in the strange house and blinked not really knowing how he got there….

He sat up slowly the events of the night before turning around in his mind and sighed darkly as he looked at the sleeping boy next to him.

_What am I to do? Leave? But where to when did life get so complicated………_

Takao's pov 

My eyes slid open to soft muttering as I stared over at Kai who just sat on the bed expression unreadable as he continued to argue with himself.

Sighing I crawled over to him and nuzzled his arm trying to attract his attention hoping last night was just a nightmare….

"Kai?" I breathed gently as the slate haired boy turned to him dark crimson eyes dark as blood scanned Takao's features eyes narrowing in mild confusion as he stood up towering above the other boy making Takao feel nervous as his phoenix ground out.

"Takao right?"

I sighed and nodded apparently last night wasn't a nightmare it's all to real

"Kai what happened?"

The boy seemed lost in thought as he contemplated the question than arched an eyebrow as the question was ridicules.

"I lost my memory obviously" sighed Kai being his usual blunt self

"Obviously" whispered Takao trying to keep his voice from shaking "that wasn't what I wanted to know… I want to know why"

"And you're directing this question at someone who has amnesia?"

Takao glared at Kai with a snarl that could rival his own…

"Don't get sarcastic with me Kai!"

At this the slate haired boy sighed running a hand through his messy spiked hair as if to reassure himself this was not happening.

Kai's pov 

_**Come on Kai think before he starts- to late…….**_

I sighed as I strode across the room to the broken blue haired boy who had his face in his hands sobbing hard.

I knelt before him and tried to pry his hands from his face and stared into his sapphire depths searching trying to find the right words.

"Kai might of…" Kai stopped noticing the boy's expression became more pained and tried again "**I **might left a note or something… to explain I'd leave a note wouldn't I?"

I watched as Takao's expressions fleet across his face trying to come to some conclusion as the boy stood on shaky legs and whispered _**"**lets look…." _

I watched saddened as the boy practically tore the room apart in his search for some kind of explanation wondering whether it was a good idea in the first place this might just hurt him even morehe sat on the floor his back pressed against the bed sighing softly _but what can I do to help…_I thought miserably how would I know if Kai or me would leave anything I don't even know who I am and I just sent an emotionally fragile boy on a wild goose chase…. Was I intelligent before I lost me mem-

"Kai!" screamed Takao snapping Kai out of his thoughts as he jumped up and ran to Takao his features set in a worried frown.

"You were right!" beamed the bluenette ecstatically "you left me a note"

A blush tainted my cheeks as Takao hugged the letter hard, and slowly started to read to himself.

Takao I know you'll be angry and tell me what and idiot I'm being, and would tell me I have to learn to let go… but I've finally found a way.

I know you'll probably be screaming in rage by now, but letting go of the memories of the past I can finally embrace the future.

I don't know what memories I'll retain but you can count on the fact that I love you and that will never change, and if I know myself like I think I do you'll be standing right next to me while your reading this, and I'll be the reason why your reading this.

I've given my self a clean slate Kinomiya; now we can truly be happy together nothing can stop us now. I love you Kinomiya just make sure to give me the note I left to myself and dranzer, you finally got your wish Takao you can finally teach how to really blade. Well I gotta go, I'm probably reading over your shoulder now so heads up don't forget about dranzer love Kai…

Takao yanked his head up only to have it sharply connected to Kai's and yelped in pain.

"Christ your scarily perceptive Kai.."

"Huh?" I blinked wearily at getting caught reading over the boys shoulder as he handed me the letter pointing at the two lines I didn't get to read.

_Well I gotta go, I'm probably reading over your shoulder now so heads up don't forget about dranzer love Kai…_

"I warned you about me?" I stuttered stunned

"You always were a fore thinker Kai maybe you should have been a mystic"

Kai just blinked but didn't register

"Oh yeah you wanted me to give this to you"

I was about to say that I didn't but snapped my mouth shut and said nothing, and took the letter without question.

"You can decide if its ok for me to read it or not"

Hi Kai it's me Kai…. strange I never thought id be writing a letter to myself of all people I bet your confused right?

_Well duh.. _I growled irritated

Well I've wiped my memory but I think you already know that and I'm probably irritated about it too but I'm sorry I just wanted to give myself a fair chance at happiness all I could think of I how I was never any good but now my past is gone I know I can have a freer relationship with Takao so please be nice Kai I know this is unlike me to say such a thing but I want us to be happy so its down to you Kai and I know your going to try to get your… my memory back

_Damn right…_

But please before you try just see and have fun with Takao first just see how are relationship works please give me a chance let me be happy if only for a little while Kai

P.S

Take care of dranzer and tread carefully memories aren't always a good thing Kai as you'll find out if you try to get them back but remember before you go digging stuff up have FUN the words I thought I would never say.

you can show Takao I'd bet he'd have a laugh outta that.

I sighed to myself and shoved the letter into Takao's hands and watched him read the letter as it brought a shaky smile to his lips as he began to laugh and smiled at me

"You always said you couldn't tolerate the word fun Kai" giggled Takao while I just sighed irritated.

"Well I wouldn't know…I'm gonna have a shower" I turned on my heel and strode out of the room the scarf around my neck flew out behind me three steps outside the door I stopped and bit my lip hard drawing blood and decided to swallow my pride and walked back in.

"Where's the shower in this place" I ground out trying my hardest not to look at that smug smiling face…

"Three doors down to your left" Takao said in a sickly sweet voice

"thank you" I growled begrudgingly and strode out again my pride slightly bruised as I found the shower room and striped down and put the towel within reach and adjusted the temperature of the water and flinched as icy water flowed over my back and shoved my hands against the wall my back arched against the water gasping as the water went warm and stood up straight the water dampening my hair making the slate hair mix with dark blue.

I sighed exhausted _how could I do this to me? Who am I? Who is Takao?_

I slid down the shower wall as the shower became increasingly hot the steam almost suffocating me I gasped feeling no more air to breath I fell to my knees wheezing.

_Hmmm _pondered Takao _why is he taking so long?_

TBC

Please review!


	3. Waking burned

I am very sorry for lack of updates but my life has been hecktick computer breaking down and all sorts sorry again and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai groaned as he blearily opened his eyes.

"Wha?..."

"Your awake!" Takao beamed happily

Kai twitched slightly from the loud bluenette, his slightly scorched skin not doing anything to help his discomfort.

"What happened?" Kai growled his throat dry.

"Well you were such along time I went to check on you and you were sprawled on the floor" said Takao with a worried smile.

A blush tainted my cheeks as i thought of the way he found me.

"Don't have your shower so hot next time ok?"

I nodded stared intently at the floor but Takao didn't seem to mind the lack of eye contact and smiled.

"You must be starving what would you like to eat?"

"Anything please Im not fussy..."

Takao laughed at that and gave him a knowing smile.

" I'll be back in a minute Kai"

I listened to the sound of his foot steps retreating down the hall

'Was that what I used to say?' I sighed to myself as I sat up and got off the bed, slowly walking to the mirror my face was bright pink but the skin didn't seem too damaged i should be fine in a day or so...

"Here ya go!!!"

Takao bounded into the room his enthusiasm almost taking on a form of its own.  
I smiled gratedfully as he produced a large plate full of pizza.

"It always makes me feel better when Im ill" he beamed again as I gave him a grateful smile and sat on the bed to eat with him.

"So..." I thought desperately trying to find away to strike up a conversation.  
"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Takao smiled that radiant smile of his again which seemed to take on a slightly evil twist.

"I thought I could teach you how to beybattle how does that sound?"

"Ok? but what exactly is it?"

Takao took his blade out of his pocket and held it up.

"You launch this into a beydish with another blade and the first one outta the dish is the winner!" you grinned broadly.

"Oh..." i grumbled uncertainly "was I any good?"

Takao practically fell off the bed laughing at that, as I looked on slightly bewildered.

"Was I that bad?"

Takao smiled gently.

"Dont be riduculous your one of the best world champion before I beat you and even now we can only tie"

"Oh.."

"you wanna know how we got that good"

I nodded gently.

"You were evil! you had us practise from dawn till dusk run laspses and all kinds of crazy things"  
Takao laughed again sensing the mirth in his voice i knew i couldnt of been that bad.

"But it was worth it we're only what we are today because of you"

Takao leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Thankyou Kai..." 


	4. Lessons of Blades

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last time and please review again!!!!

Lessons of Blades

CLANK!!!!!

Kai practically snarled in irratation it had been fifteen minutes of trying to launch his blade but the damn thing fell to the floor before he even got to pull the rip cord...

"Um Kai your um doing it wrong..." Takao smiled sheepishly

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Well i've gathered that much for myself Takao another twitch to his facial features indicated he wanted the answer just too proud to ask the question.

"Well first put the blade and launcher together"

Kai did as he was told and looked up for further instruction.

"Well just pull the rip cord..."

As Kai did so the blade fell off and clanked to the floor Kai twitched again further irratation showing as Takao laughed.

" And what is so funny?" Kai grounded out

"You forgot to click it in" Takao picked fallen blade. "like this..." Takao clicked the blade into the launcher and twisted it.

"Now try"

Kai frowned at the simplicity of it but aimed at the beydish and pulled the cord hard.

"They're you go!!!!!" yelled Takao punching the air enthusiastically.

Kai rolled his eyes at the enthusiastic teen as he watched his blade spin.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"The guys are coming over tommorow"

Kai looked at him quizzically.

"You know the picture i showed you of our original team the bladebreakers?"

Kai nodded slowly.

"its just..."Takao hesitated

"Dont feel like you have to blade if you dont want to ok?"

Kai processed this information slowly and nodded and cracked a confidant grin.

"Don't worry about it I'm getting the hang of this im sure i'll be able to at least hold my own tommorow under your tuition" Kai forced another smile,  
knowing this was what the bluenette wanted to here.

Takao smiled and breathed a sigh of relief and continued to explain Dranzers powers and defences to Kai.

Kai on the other hand wasnt feeling so relieved what was he going to do when he meets the bladebreakers?

This was a deeply disturbing thought he was going to have to talk to Takao about this whether he wanted to or not... 


	5. An itching memory

Thankyou for the people who have reviewed, Im very grateful and I've tried to improve my punctuation in this one!

An itching memory

Kai watched a hungry Takao curiously.  
How ever the boy could eat so fast while not choking was beyond him, as he bared witness to the human food vacuum cleaner.

' Should I ask now... well its now or never...' Kai took a deep breath and stealed himself.

"Takao... I-" I stuttered feeling his eyes on me.

Takao abruptly stopped inhaling his food and stared at me.

"Well about the others tommorow, what do I do?" I sighed at the pained look on his face, but tried to ignore it.

"But more importantly..."

"What do I say?"

Takao just stared at me for along time with out speaking, his brow creased with deep concentration.  
"Well we could just say.. We could say you have amneisa and leave it at that... im sure they won't pry that much..."

Takao put on a brave smile.

"okay...Kai?"

Kai smiled gently obviously Takao had no clue aboout this either, even though this wasnt the answer he wanted it was reasuring to know he wasnt the only one nervous about this.

"Thankyou Takao" I gently wrapped my arms round him and rubbed his back gently, as he burried his face into my neck.

Then Takao started fidgeting in my arms and I let him go.

"Lets go watch this movie I got out!"he beamed with unsurpressed joy.

I raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Dodge ball!!!!!!!!" He cries out happily, and I sighed in dismay.  
'If it was another one of those insane american films when they all go mad over a sport I will go mad...'

And unfortunately for Kai it was another one of THOSE films...

Even though he had to admit, if only to himself it was mildly amusing.

The bad guy and his side kick michelle reminded him an awful lot of someone, he knew so he asked Takao.

"Hey Takao?"

"hmmmm?" mumbled the popcorn inhaling creature.

"Have we ever came across people like that?"

"What?"

"I mean that camp yet Im so cool bad guy crap it reminds me of something..." Kai tapped his fingers repeatedly in an irratated fasion an the side of the couch.

Then he turned his head to find Takao's eyes had gone wide.

"What?"

Takao irrupted into a fit of giggling, shaking uncontrolably with laughter.

"Hey! What did I say?!"

Just as Takao managed to calm himself enough to respond he said. "I never thought you would ever say something like that about Voltaire or Borris!" and urrupted into a fit of giggles again.

Kai just sat there dumbstruck, not understanding who Takao was talking about.  
Takao who had stopped stopped laughing blinked a couple of times at Kai.

"Oh... sorry I thought you had remembered..." Takao smiled apologetically.

"Voltaire and Borris had tried to take over the world for years, but we stopped them everytime... Its just funny you calling them a bit camp because thats really what they were like..."

"Oh..." I whispered then a thought violently struck my head.

" Does this mean my memory is coming back?"

"Maybe" smiled Takao brightly as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Were they really that camp?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah!" Takao smirked before giggling hysterically again.

Thankyou for reading and please review!!!!!!

Hope you like the Kaitaka moments!!!!! 


	6. Kai has amnesia!

Damn I've been updating regularly yay!!! And I'd be grateful for you all to review oh and something else has been on my mind should I put a lemon in this story? please leave your opinions in your review thanks!!!!!!

Kai has Amnesia?!!!!!!!

"LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Takao almost flew out of bed, as a harsh scream echoed throuh the halls of the enormous mansion.

Shaking his head trying to get himself out of his daze, his stumbled down the halls one hand on the wall to try and keep himself up right.

What he saw next brought a loving smile to his sleepy face, Kai... his beautiful Kai running through they're training room along side his blade, launching attacks taught the previous day.

"Alright nice one dranzer!!!!! Now we'll work on aero attacks, Flaming gigs!!!!!!!!!!"

Dranzers cry echoed through the room, the blue purple heat launched destroying the oh so vulnerable chair.

A pretty smile graced Takao's features as he sat on a near by chair, and watched his lover practise. He couldnt be more happy as Kai proudly launched Dranzer again, practising on her speed and and aim with her looking on as they ran up and down the room neither breaking a sweat.

Takao stood up swiftly and walked over to Kai who had just picked up dranzer.

"Hey Kai good morning!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beamed Takao glomping Kai from Behind who stiffened slightly in responce.

"Uh morning..." grumbled Kai slightly taken aback by the affection he was recieving.

"morning Kai why are you training so early?"

"No reason really" Dranzer warmed the nervous teens hand.

Takao smiled gently. ' Through thick and thin Dranzer will always be by his side.'

"well you better get changed we're going to meet them in town in 45 minutes"

Kai grinned mischieviously "you can talk or are pajama's the rage these days?"

Takao pouted with a small indignant blush on his face and Kai chuckled Kai strode out of the training room back into his room room and tried to ind some non sweaty clothes.

"No No No No... none of this seems like something I would wear..." Kai groaned in near despair to the colourful clothing, wearing them indoors were one thing but in public...

"Of course not master Kai this is Takao's wardrobe"

Kai whirled round to see an old pair of kind knowing eyes.

"Um... who?"

"Your butler Master Kai" speaking quickly as if trying to save the boy some embarrassment, which was greatly appreciated by Kai.

"So... wheres my wardrobe?" Kai asked trying to make it seem like a normal question, but by his butlers eyes he could tell it was not so he hesitantly added "Please?"

Some mirth found its way into his butlers eyes at this, as he nodded took Kai out the room three doors down Kai counted.

"You said it was better to keep your clothes apart you were always worried what Takao would do to them" the butler chuckled slightly, and Kai nodded in small understanding of this.

"Thankyou very much" Kai said with a small appreciative smile

The butler nodded respectfully and exited the room, as Kai blinked curiously after him.

"I have a butler?" He shook his head at the disturbing thought and got dressed quickly.

A few minutes later

"yay!! come on Kai look at these puppies kawaii ne?" Kai shook his head self pityingly this is the third pet store he had dragged him into and all the squeeling kids were starting to grate on his nerves.

"Takao we're running late as it is!"

"Awww... just one last look"

"They're you go last one" Kai growled as he dragged a whipering Takao from an adorable puppy.

"Hey what took you so long!!!!!"yelled a blonde boy

"MAXIE!!!!!!!!!!!" Takao flew from Kai's grip onto an equal hypo blonde

some other people behind this max sighed.

"So what took you" I presumed this question was directed at me so I answered quickly

"Pet stores..."

"Oh hey Kai you made it" A small brown haired boy ran up to me, shoving his hand up.

"Its been along time Kai!"

Starting to feel cornered I turned and walked over to Takao.

"Who is he?"

"what are you talking about Kai its me Kenny"

Takao smiled painedly at this. "Well guys I didnt know how to tell you this on the phone but Kai kinda has amnesia"

Jaws smacked the ground at this "No way" screamed Max as he darted around Kai hysterically.

"Takao are you sure he's not just teasing you?" Rei asked sceptically

"I wish he was" He replied sadly.

Sinced I'd had more than enough of these people talking about me as if I weren't even here I cleared my throat.

"Well why dont we go someplace to eat and you can introduce yourselves"

"WOW" oggled Max like he was at the zoo, and poked Kai in the side and Kai twitched irratably.

"He's suggesting we eat? damn he's lost his memory"

Kai gave them a confused look, but got nothing but irratating chuckles in return and a sympathetic smile from Takao. 'All I know is this' Kai thought painedly 'this is going to be one of the longest days of my life' with Takao on one arm Max locked on the other arm, giving his puppy dog eyes Kai marched to the nearest restaurant ignoring all the odd looks he was getting.

I know you've been reading review... deadly glare 


	7. Chapter 7

First of all i'd like to say sorry to all those I've pissed off with the lack of updates its been hell at college but its finaly over I now just have to fight my way to the computer and get it to work...

All Alone and on his own

Kai groaned as Max continued to wail how good america is and how wonderful it was to spend so much time with his mum.

'Why me' Kai mentally groaned as the blade breakers continued to rant about they're goings on Rei smirked at Kai not used to seeing his face so expressive and couldn't help but do a little test.

"Hey Kai?" Rei smiled at him so sweetly it made Kai nervous, it always seemed to unnerve him when people smiled at him though he couldn't comprehend why.

"yeah" he hesitantly replied

"Do you wanna share a ice cream sundae with me?" Rei smirked moment of truth if Kai was faking this whole thing he'd either punch me laugh or dump something on my head.

Kai blinked confused. 'That's it? he just wants to share an ice cream with me'  
and sighs.  
'well, i cant say no i just met the guy it would be classed as rude i guess'  
"sure..."

Kenny dropped his fork, Takao stopped food shovelling, Max started choking and Rei's eyes bugged then went into a very creepy giggling fit.

"Holy shit you really do have amnesia!!!"Rei was laughing so hard it brought tears to his eyes while Kai was practically snarling.

"Im sorry you find my predicament so amusing!" Kai barked glowering his eyes flashing with rage.  
Rei flinched at Kai's outburst and whispered an apology.

"And you guys are supposed to be my team mates!!!" Kai abruptly stood making the table shake turned sharply and stormed out of the restaurant leaving a shocked team and a guilty Rei behind him.

Takao... "Takao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai's scream erupted from his throat as he ran down the road his scarf blowing out behind him.  
He couldn't believe it, Takao had lied to him he promised it would be fine... he said they were his friends but... what kind of friend would intentionally try to publicly humiliate him like that?  
Kai panted while noting he was beginning to reach the edge of the city and pushed himself harder, wanting nothing more than to escape everything.

Mean while with Takao

"How could you do that Rei!!!! do you even know how hard it was to come face you guys today!!!"

Rei sighed and shook his head regretfully "I thought he was just messing with us you know how gullible yo are Takao..."

Takao shook with rage as he tried to keep his voice down.  
"Since when did Kai Hiwatari self and internationally proclaimed ice prince have a sense of humour?"Takao said so calmly that it frightened Rei.

Receiving no answer Takao briskly stood up.  
"Im going to find him I'll come to the dojo when I find him" And strode out of the restaurant with a pained yet determined look on his face.

The rest of the blade breakers sat round the table silently, not knowing what to do but one raven haired neko jin knew that some severe grovelling was in order.

Back with Kai

Having covered a great distance Kai bewildered even himself by having ran so far for so long sitting by the road side his aching muscles screamed for a break feeling cold sweat run down his back Kai shivered, which did'nt help when a big shadow casted over him being so distracted he didnt even notice the car pull up beside him.

"BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kai jerked his head up angrily, not happy with his thoughts being disturbed.

"Im not looking for a ride!!!" Kai shouted hoping the driver would take the hint and leave him alone, but he couldn't help but twitch slightly as he heard the sound of a door open and slam.

'Well, if its a fight this person wants they'll regret it...' Kai sighed, exasperated with today's turn of events as if his day hadn't already gone wrong enough.

"Well, that's a bit arrogant Kai who said I was offering?"

Kai opened his eyes to see a tall slim man with flaming hair and ice blue eyes above him.  
The pale man smirked. "I just came to tell you your causing an obstruction... not that you'd care but someone could get you mangled in their tyres Kai"

Kai's eyes narrowed "who are you?"asked Kai irratatedly he'd had enough unpleasant surprises for one day... month... or possibly a year... But there you go.  
The red head blinked confusedly "I thought we were on speaking terms again Kai? what's the deal"  
Kai raised an eyebrow expectantly "I know you?"

"well, yeah... are you gonna stop brooding in one of the most stupidest places I have witnessed you skulk in or are you gonna get in the car?"

Kai smiled bitterly "What's your name"  
The boy winced "whatever did to piss you off Kai? Im sorry so could you just drop it?"The red head growled irritably, Kai sighed as he drew himself up into a sitting position.

"I have amnesia I have no idea who you are ok?"

"No way!" the red head eyed Kai incredulously in disbelief.

"Look Ive had a shit enough day as it is meeting those so called team mates of mine... so believe me or leave me alone..." Kai looked away looking distant as he looked at the horizon.

"Well my names Tala we were on Team Neoborg together...we beat bega your grandfather Borris and lots of other people..." Tala sighed exasperated

"Its a long story maybe you should just get in the car..."Tala smiled tiredly not knowing how to explain they're entire history in a few sentences.

'Well there's no point in just sitting here... and I cant face Takao...

"Sure" Kai said gruffly dragging himself to his feet, Tala grinned "Well its about time we spent some time together" They sped away unaware that Takao was running all over the city looking for Kai

This fic may go up in rating im still not sure.

Tala: It will if I have anything to say about it!"

Kai: Oh dear god...

Tala: Dual haired boy come jump into my arms!!!!!!!!!

Kai: 0o Holy shi

Takao:Hey he's mine!!!!!

Tala: Nope I saved him he's mine!!!!!

Guys quit it!!!!!!!No more ranma for you Tala!!!

Tala: No fair!!!!

read and review!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Tala

Id like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter takuya and wind-master-redmoon especially to Takuya who has kept reviewing this fic even though the lack of updates im truly honoured 

Tala

Kai sighed as they sped down a bumpy track, and tilted his head to the right to get a good look at Tala whose eyes were fixed on the road.

Tala sighed, not knowing how to approach Kai now. But least he was out on his own again, he didn't like the way he had become so dependant on Takao, it had really irritated him to watch Kai become something so. ... so. ... naive! it just wasn't Kai at all.

"Hey Tala?"

"yeah?"

"what do you think of the blade breakers?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well, lets just say we fight for the same cause, but that's about it. They're just a bunch of kids who like to play hero, but don't think about the real world and things beyond them."

Kai frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, a couple of years ago Bega was formed and you didn't make the cut..."

Kai's eyes widened, hadn't Takao told him he was a great blader one that could only rival him?

"Then you rejoined the blade breakers for a second chance to beat brooklyn, he almost killed you but through sheer force of will you won. But after that he went a bit crazy. ... he took the final battle between him and Takao to a different dimension, one he created in his head and Takao reached out to him, told him to that it was ok and made friends with him. Brooklyn seemed to return to normal after the battle but soon afterward the bega team completely separated, and even Garland, who became good friends with Brooklyn had to leave him due to his family so he became all alone and isolated again..." Tala stopped for breath and sighed sadly to himself.

"It was then he slowly sank into his own darkness once again, and lost it during a match with some bratty kid who wouldn't stop rubbing it in that he had no team, no nothing, even though he was once a pro..."

"Shit..." Kai whispered.

"They took Brooklyn into a psychiatric hospital saying he was a danger to himself and others, even though that was complete bull shit all he wanted was a friend.  
Garlands tried to get him out twice, with no luck but he keeps trying though he means alot to him since he wasn't really allowed friends either..."

"Oh..." That was the only thing I could think of to say. Bad I know, but what could anyone say to that? Had Takao really abandoned Brooklyn, without a second thought?

"Its outta sight outta mind with Takao, that's how its always been... Its not that he's a bad person Kai, its just that he never sees the bigger picture he only can see what's infront of him at the time sure he likes to help people but he doesn't think about after word and... damn this conversation is getting depressing so how's stuff been for you so far?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, not really sure on how to respond to that statement.  
Tala grinned apologetically. "Well, you could start on how long you've been like this?"

"About three weeks"

"Not that long, what happened Takao dropped somethin on your head?"

Kai shook his head sadly. "No apparently I wiped my own brain so I could supposedly have an easier life... Oh and for the record its not working..."

Tala laughed at that, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.  
"So the great Kai Hiwatari admits he's screwed up big time huh?"Tala couldn't help the smug grin that crept upon his features.

Kai scowled at the other boys smugness.

"Well, could you tell me why everyone calls me, 'The Great Kai Hiwatari?' Its kind of annoying..."

Tala blinked, back in the old days he knew Kai loved the nick name, even though he would never admit it or Ice Prince Kai always acted like royalty and his arrogance is still something of legend.

"Well again that's another long story, I think you got that name after you ran away from the abbey and started your gang the blade sharks"

Kai blinked a couple of times at this, and a picture of him in a suit and a weird lopsided hat came to mind, he'd been watching to many weird films with Takao.

"I was in a gang?"

I looked at Kai's stunned face, with my own identical expression Kai's look of complete bewilderment amazed me. Even though he seemed to have retained his sense of cynicism, his cold reclusive nature seems to have vanished, and been replaced with a mild curiosity of which Tala found unnervingly enjoyable.

"Well, you were a bit of a gangsta"laughed Tala trying to look more at ease than he felt.

"Always chasing the kiddies, and the rumours that have gone around about you and your obedient followers were crude" Tala's laugh's turned positively evil, making Kai think Tala's thoughts had to be less than pure. Making him twitch slightly in the awkwardness of it.  
While Tala was positively revelling, in the fact that he could talk to and address Kai in away he thought could happen when all hell had frozen over. Or at least if Kai had been properly restrained, but then with Kai it would never be a guarantee, seeing Kai's horror stricken face he smirked.

"Don't worry Kai, you only took candy from children and occasionally beyblades, its your compadre's you have to worrying about!!"Tala muffled his further insane chuckles, by shoving his wrist hard against his mouth,, while Kai looked aghast strange and mentally scarring possibilities entered his head.

"Anyway... you ditched them for the next championships, because they weren't really up to the standards anyway you lost to Takao and lost your champion status. Mr Dickenson formed the Blade breakers from the last three finalists Max, Rei, you and Takao. You were made captain of the team..."Tala trailed off as he parked the old car, outside an equally run down house that looked more like a shack.

"Where are we?"asked Kai, slightly edgy of his new surroundings.

"This Kai, is NeoBorgs Headquatres"Declared Tala proudly, noticing Kai's sceptical look, he added.

"It may not look like much, but this is a big step forward for us "Tala smiled, a smile that seemed torn between sorrow and joy as he wrenched Kai into a hug.

"We're finally free Kai... We're free..."

Kai, of which seemed slightly uncomfortable with this spontaneous show of affection, from the red head, and hugged the boy back afraid that his lack of response might seem negative.

Tala let go and walked toward the shack like house, and Kai had to quicken his pace to keep up, Tala got out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Tala!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yay Im doing fast updates grins manically please review!!! I'd greatly appreciate it. 


	9. Old pains and Old Memories

sorry for the lack of update lack of time and working computers

please read and review!!!

Old pains and Old Memories

Tala!!!!!!!!" screamed Bryan his eyes flashing. "where have you been?"

the lavender haired boy ran up to the red head with scarily fast movements.

"You promised to get my cookies huh?!!! you know how long its been huh!!! do you?!!"

Tala closed his eyes and grinned, ruffling the boys hair effectionately.

"Here they are Bryan don't scream"

during the months of free rain of they're choices of food, Bryan had discovered his love of cookies and now had an obsession with them.  
It was annoying at times, thought Tala but the fact they could now eat real food, and not vitamin tablets and all other sorts of multi coloured pills to make them supposedly stronger was seventh heaven for them.

"Look what the cat dragged in hey Tala what kept you?" Inquired spencer, lying spread out on the couch his arms behind his head.

"I met an old friend on the way and he's staying with us for awhile"

Kai still unnoticed, stood behind Tala was trying hard to not to shift from foot to foot from nervousness, hoping not to recieve to much awkwardness from his 'former team mates'

Bryan finnally noticing the dual hair jumped though keeping a firm gripp on his cookies.

"What the hell is that traitor doing here!!!" He screeched his eyes narrowing at the slate haired boys.

"Bryan breath if you remember correctly we all tried to use each other back then..." whispered Tala remembering the cold hard truth of his past actions as captain.

But in the end the irony was that he was being used he had been slightly angered at the time for not noticing Kai's real intentions but came to the conclusion that if he had he wouldnt really have done anything about it anyway he wanted a strong team not a reliable one.

'but now I know better...'

"So Kai's gonna crash for a few days ok guys?"

"Fine..." muttered Spencer, turning his head to the back of the sofa. Obviously to tierd to bother being curious about the presence of his old team mate.

Bryan raised an eyebrow sceptically and marched up to Kai his eyes narrowing a fraction.

"Even think of trying anything funny or envolving us into some kind of scheme your dead Kai" Bryan growled defensively at the thought of Biovolt and turned away muttering about not touching his cookies...

I stood there not sure what to make of this odd bunch.  
But decided it was best to keep quiet, which Tala seemed to think too since he tapped me on the shoulder to tell me to follow him.

we walked through a dimly lit hallway into a small narrow room and he sat down on the bed and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that they're still edgy around people" Tala released a small chuckle as he made himself comfortable, and gestured for Kai to do the same.

Kai quirked a brow and sat on a lone chair near to the window, a distant gaze claiming his features.  
Tala let out a low chuckle 'some things never change...'

"I don't delude my self by thinking you came with me for my company Kai you obviously want answers so shoot."

Kai smirked at Tala's bluntness, a nice change. This time it was Tala who looked questioningly.

"its just nice for someone to be straight forward for once..." I took a deep breath and decided on a question.

"How did we meet?"

Tala leaned back against the wall deep in thought.

"We met at the abbey a place that trains kids how to blade"

Kai didnt say anything, deeply listening to the information obviously waiting for more much to Tala's dread he sighed as he continued.

"Your grandfather ran the abbey, parents all over the world sent their children there. Hoping that they're children would be molded into the next champions, but raising strong bladers wasnt all that they did. One of the trainers Borris set up such rigorous training, that many of the children died or died from the scientific experiments. Biovolt wasnt below any kind of experimentation on animals or humans, and did many experimentations on all that entered the abbey your grandfather tried to take control of all the bit beasts in russia's tournament and for a short time, you were corrupted by him and the ultimate blade but you broke free and joined the bladebreakers. Its only in the last few years we managed to rid ourselves of him.  
Had three more tournaments and everythings been pretty normal till your amnesia..."

"We... were involved in... experiments...?"

"yeah... to... enhance our abilities" Was the best i could come up with, what can i tell him without telling everything he's not ready for all of it.

"We should eat im sure you could do with some good food"

Kai sighed and stood up. "Yeah sure..." I dont want to seem angry but I- no 'We' were guinea pigs? Maybe its good he stopped there. how much of this does Takao know? All, some, none? What could i have told him about my past? How deep do my connections go with Tala? And those boys they were there to? This is giving me a migrane... i gritted my teeth as an image flashed before my eyes.

"Come on Kai join in!!!!" squeeled a hyper blonde.

"Come mister sourpuss how many times are you gonna hide up here?" laughed Takao looking rather chubby, but still extremely loud mouthed.

"Leave him guys he's just trying to get attention lets go to the restaurant, he can do his attention seeking routine on someone else"growled Rei pissed off at having to wait for someone he knew wasnt coming and being hungry and straving for a seemly worthless cause.

"Dont be so mean Rei you might hurt his feelings"replied chief (Kenny) to a seething Rei.

"Like the great Kai hiwatari has any of those!!" laughed max.

"Kai stop being such a grumpy git and come on!!!" Takao sighed and moved away from the locked door "Well you cant say we didnt try..."

"Now that we've tried can we eat now!!! mumbled an irrated Rei

"Do you think that we should bring him some food?" asked Kenny to Max.

"No if he's gonna act like a spoiled child he can fend for himself..." snorted Max not liking the cold shoulder he was recieving from the slate haired boy.  
Suddenly kai shot into a dark room, where he saw himself lieing on white crumbled sheets and himself with tears sliding down his face, a slight hiss escaping Kai's lips from trying to keep silent even though he was crying hard.  
Kai walked forward to himself 'did nobody know I was in here?  
Crying my heart out? Did any of them even care back then'  
In his hand Kai saw a letter, scrunched up in his hand but before he got chance to see anymore, he shot back into an unfamiliar room.

"You ok? you had me worried there..."Tala let out a big sigh of relief, he didnt want to call an ambulance.  
Borris could track them in so many ways, it was highly unlikely he would bother but he still couldnt help but think of these things.

Kai nodded, the only thing that went throught his mind was one word at the end of the letter Voltaire...

"Come on hurry up"smiled Tala trying to lighten Kai's mood 'he must have remembered something back there...' thought Tala but then remembered something important.

"Oh and Kai when around Spencer and Bryan act like your old self ok? and dont tell them you have amnesia"

Kai quirked a brow. "And why would that be?"

Tala laughed nervously. "Lets just say they'll give you a hard time"

"Sure but- How do I act?" sighed Kai

"Lets see..."Tala new he could have some fun with this, but decided it would be cruel.

"Just act cold arrogant and pissed off and if they say something offensive to you, say a sarcastic remark of sorts or say 'hnn' or 'whatever' kay?"

"Sure"

Tala smiled. "Ok get yourself ready for some fantastic grub" and lead the way into the living room.

plz review and thankyou to everyone that has reviewed the previous chapter keep on reviewing!!!

Rei: was I being bashed in this?

Max: I didnt come out looking so sweet in the chap

Takao:Hey I thought I was supposed to be the good guy...

Tala :I came out looking great evil smirks

Kai:why do I always get tortured in these fics!!! Snarls

well hope you've enjoyed plz review!!! 


	10. Nightmares and confusion

**My computer has decided to be nice today and cut me some slack its only freezed 3 times so far!!!! this is a truely monumental moment. pats computer on the head**

**Kai: On with the fic!!!**

**Takao: We dont own anything**

**Tala: If we did beyblade would be more graphic violent and profanity that you would'nt believe, and all straight pairings would have died out.**

**Ryu:on with the fic shall we?  
'coughs'**

**_Nightmares and confusion_**

I looked down at the food on my plate slightly bewildered. 'Fantastic grub?...'

Chinese food and pizza filled the table while the hungry Neoborg boys ate frantically.

'Have they ever eaten before?' I shrugged to myself and decided not to judge and picked up my chop sticks and slowly ate the noodles.

"Hey is our food not good enough for you Kai" growled Bryan obviously intimadated to Kai's observations even though silent.

"Hnnn..." I grunted even though it was more to the fact I had my mouth full instead of being arrogant.  
'Oh well same effect I guess...'

Tala smiled at the end of the table, as he ate a little more slowly and cleared his throat.

"Im sure with Takao this was all that Kai could eat" Tala chuckled lightly while Bryan seemed to relax a little.

"So how long are you gonna crash Kai?" Inquired Spencer arms folded looking serious.

"Well... probably just till tommorow..."

"You can stay longer than that Kai" Tala frowned ' I thought he'd stay for at least three days'  
Bryan frowned seemly regretting his actions.

"If you have no where Kai, stay as long as you want..."

I looked up amazed maybe this guy isnt that much of an asshole...

"We know what its like to be on the streets Kai so past aside... Just- stay as long as you want..."Bryan muttered embarrased looking at the seemly interesting wall.

"You heard him stay..."Spencer smiled and Tala practically grinned his face off.

'Now I know why his beast is a wolf...' But I smiled this buys me some time at least, till I know where im going.  
They stayed up for awhile longer talking about nothing in particular in the dimly lit living room to which Kai was listening intently not even knowing half of the stories being told but twice as eager to hear dispite his stoic appearence.  
After a long story of how the base came to be they all collasped asleep Bryan on spencer Tala on Kai but even in a fitful sleep Kai couldnt seem to shake him off.

Mean while with Takao

"Where could he be!!! Ive looked every where!!?"

"Why dont you call the police?" offered Kenny

"That wouldnt work he'd have to be gone for more than 24 hours and since he went off on his own they wouldnt take it seriously..." whimpered Takao

"Dont worry Takao K man can handle himself he's always been street wise dont you remember?"

Tears streaked Takao's face at this.

"He cant remember thats the problem!!!! he could be in a ditch somewhere!!!" Takao screamed and gasped for breath.

"The old Kai... I would'nt have to worry... but this one, he doesnt know how to look after himself! he hasnt been through what Kai's been through, to the extremes he put himself under fought what Kai has fought, his pride his arrogance he has none of that!!!!!!"

Takao turned on his heel and left the room hearing the old bedroom door slam grandpa sighed.

"But he's still Kai Takao..."

Takao threw himself on his old bed tears streamed down his face as he tried to suffocate himself with his pillow coughing and hicupping with his violent cries and sobbing.

'Kai... why did these things always revolve around Kai...' his lip trembled as he tried to calm his breathing 'I love him with all my heart yet I always seem to be without him' Takao hicupped again shuddering as the lump in his throat grew more painful.

Grandpa kinomiya sighed, as he stared down at the worn carpet and rubbed his temples. 'No one could have a relationship as complicated as those two... ' He thought tierdly, as he remembered all the fights Kai and Takao had since they've been together, or even before...

Kai had wanted to make all the descisions, because he thought he knew best. Which was sadly more founded than Takao descision making, but he always picked up and dropped Takao. Always leaving the poor boy trailing behind him, always trying to keep up. He never thought Kai was Takao's match, but he wanted Takao to be happy.  
He was still young...

People have many heart breaks in a life time, he himself could tell a fair few also that your first love always seems like your last, but he knew the bond between Takao and Kai was stronger than that.

His grandson had pulled Kai out of his own darkness in russia... More like wrenched kicking and screaming... The older Kinomiya let out a chuckle.  
but was that enough?

The older and colder Russian, had never been open with Takao, but Takao had wanted Kai so much that he didnt care... But now this... He knew Kai was conceited, and self absorbed most of the time, but he always knew he had the teams best interests at heart.  
But managing a team and a relationship were to very different things. Kai maybe very mature for his age but as far as relationships go he had no clue, and still thought of himself as captain, not Co partner in anything. Merely dragging Takao along behind him.

'Maybe its best Takao and Kai spend some time apart, Kai can sort his head out and Takao can learn to stand on his own again. Being with someone like Kai, its something he needed to learn along time ago... '

He got up and smiled at the other boys who brows were furrowed with worry.

"Im headed to bed now my boys don't worry it'll sort itself out you'll see..."I grinned reasuringly at them and it had the disired effect the young always trust the old... he shook his head he was sure everything would sort itself out but for a good or bad out come he did'nt know...

I know he will always run after Kai... But this time will he be able to keep up.  
The older kinomiya thought sadly.

Kai's pov

Kai shivered as he tossed and turned his eyes slowly cracked open from the horrors of his nightmared filled sleep still shivering he wondered how much of it was real... that dark cold building... those experiments he looked down to see Tala's arms locked round his waist with a determined expression on his sleep clouded face.

"Did we even go through have of that?" he whispered to the cold dark atmosphere the warm room seemed to had taken on.

I looked over at Spencer and Bryan and could'nt help but smile. As hostile and stoic as they had tried to act on the outside, inside they were just as lost as I am... I chuckled at they're cute display of unknown affection, I reached down and gently pried off Tala's arms round my waist and tried not to wake him.

As I stretched I blinked at the clock 5.45 Am Was it even natural for someone to constantly awaken at this god foresaken hour? I shook my head at the thought, and walked into the narrow hall way and leaned against the wall, my bangs falling into my eyes.

I looked at the pale white phone that hung on the reciever. 'I have to call Takao sometime he must have gone ballistic...' Sighing I sank to the floor drew my knees up and let my fore head fall limply against them.

Tala's Pov  
I thought i felt something shifting as I cracked an eye open and saw Kai gently prize my arms off his waist and stand up the shadows hiding his face for along time now ive just wanted to see Kai just to see him, out of the control of Biovolt.

"Did we even go through have of that?"Kai whispered

'Did he knwo I was awake?' He stretched and left the room silently as if he were never really there at all.

'As much as I want Kai... The old Kai I had no desire for him to remember everything even after all my nostalgia all my time with Kai I dont think i could ever want him to remember...' My eyes slid closed the heavyness of them becoming over bearing.

I woke up with a rather sharp poke to my side.

"Tala!!!"Bryan howled "Your turn to make breakfast and im starving!!!" He stood up crossing his arms scowling before a small pout crept on his face.  
I smiled at the unusual expression 'The team is getting closer...' I chuckled and dragged myself to my feet, pushing my drooping bangs out of my face and walked into the dark hallway seeing Kai still asleep against it his face buried in his knees.

"I thought I should just leave him"

I nodded while watching the sleeping slate haired boy with worry but made sure to keep my face blank.

"Whats wrong with him Tala? Do you think he's sick? yesterday Kai just seemed- so..."

I nodded sometimes words just couldnt fill in the gaps for us... but sometimes whats unspoken is far more understood.

I turned and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast 'There was no point in disturbing him...' Bryan and Spencer seemed to understand and left him alone and helped set the table.

Normal Pov

"Kai?" a hand shook him ruffly, and he couldnt help the low groan that escaped his throat.

"Wha?..." he grumbled.

Tala surpressed a smile, despite Kai's natural agressive looks he just seemed so adoable at that moment.

"Breakfast sleepy head" He silently prayed Bryan and Spencer had'nt heard that, the fact he could walk back into the room without a limp would be suspicious enough...

Kai grunted as he was pulled up and practically staggered into the small dining room, an act of which that was not over looked by Bryan and spencer.

"Rough night Kai?" Inquired Spencer who oberserved him over his coffee.

"Hnn..."Kai grunted not seemly able to find his voice.

Maybe he's coming down with a cold?" Suggested Bryan thoughtfully.

I shook my pounding head ruefully, the whole night haunted me with nightmares or memmories I wasnt sure... But I had to talk to Tala later he had to know if they were reality or not...

Tala looked over at Kai with sad expression on his face. 'Kai... ' his expression seemed so haunted... just what did he remember?

**Ryu: Wow that was a big update**

**Kai:yeah im surprized...**

**Takao:you better not be splitting Kai and me up**

**Ryu:who knows what the future holds...**

**Tala:Yeah it could turn out to be a threesome!**

**Kai: you might have to put up the rating for that...**

**Takao: im not sharing!!! 'Glomps Kai'**

**Kai/Tala: Read and review!!**


	11. Of screams and phone calls

_Well im trying to keep updating regularly which doesnt seem to be a total failure.  
Id like to thank Takuya and Tenshi of freedom for they're reviews they're much appreciated_

Kai: we dont own anything!!!

Tala: I might though...

Kai: nothings ever set in stone...

Ryu: on with th fic!!!

**Of screams and phone calls**

**Kai's pov**

I sighed my head bowed.

'My head pounded sorely like a bunch of insane drunkards had a party and forgot to tell me'

Shaking my head, I vaguely wondered if I had ever gotten a hangover like this. Though I tried to keep of what could be seen of my expression stern, they already seemed concerned and I found a sense of irratation in responce to it.

Though yesterday I dont think i would of cared, maybe it had something to do with the dream... or flash back or- whatever my head hurts to much to care...

_'Poke... Poke'_

My eyes narrowed as I turned them sharply to my right, Bryan stood there with a glass of water and two pills in his hand, and I could feel my expression soften.

"Um this should help" He gulped nervously not missing the dangerous glint in the pained slate haired boys eyes a few seconds ago.

I could feel my mouth twitch, not exactly a smile the pounding pain was too much for that but Bryan took it as a good sign.

"They're good stuff" he said while I took them one at a time followed by big gulps of water.

"Not like the cheap crap you get off the NHS" Nearly the whole room chuckled.

'The NHS it was an unspoken joke through out the world and their non working medicines...'

I sighed and took a deep breath.

"They should start to work in 10-15 minutes" Bryan smiked "Dont look at me like that they DO what they say on the packet if you need anymore later on dont hesitate to ask."

"Sure... thanks" I ground out forcing my head up to look at the clock to the if the lilac haired boys claims werent just myths.

**10 Minutes Later...**

A frown spread across my features I had to begrudgingly admit those pills work.  
Very well I stood up from the sofa I had chosen to ride out my terrential migrane and walked into Tala's room not bothering to knock since the door was already wide open.

"Hey Kai what can I do you for?"

My eyes widened slightly I didnt think I made any noise...

"I was wondering if I could use the phone... to call Takao..."

Tala looked up at me then from his frantic typing with questioning eyes, and I sighed.

"He probably thinks im dead and I didnt exactly part on happy terms..."

Tala smiled and looked me directly in the eyes "Nobody can kill you that easily..."

Something caught in my throat as something flashed short sharp and painful.

"**WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!"** An oranged haired boy screamed slashing razor claws down my body.

A scream tore from my throat as a dark beast zero'd in on me Flashes of Tala bed ridden in a coma a smirking purple haired man laughing "If only brooklyn could killl YOU!!!!"

**Tala's POV**

I couldnt stop the horried look that spread across my face as Kai let out a tortured scream.

"KAI!!!!" I shook him hard but his body went into violent spasms his bright blood eyes glazed as violent screams wracked his body.

"Kai its ok shush... its ok..." I rocked him gently, trying to calm him though it didnt seem to have much of an effect as he twitched in my arms.

I half carried, half dragged him on my bed and pulled the covers over I was just about to get Bryan who knew more about this kind of thing than me when a firm hand grabbed mine.

"Did that..." Kai's voice was hoarse from screaming but he croaked on anyway.

"R-Really happen?" Kai's breathing came out in short hiss's.

"What happen?"

"Y-You me..."Kai coughed hard "Did we almost die during that tournament?..."

I didnt know what to say to this, its true we nearly did but to me the only fact that really matters is that we didnt...

"Yes... and no..."

Kai looked up confusedly at me, as if he could sense something amiss.

"No one can kill someone with our genetic enhancements easily Kai they'd need a bomb..."

Kai eyes widened, and at that moment I knew last night his dreams had been of the abbey...

"Im going to get Bryan ok?"Tala smiled gently "He practically has a degree in medicine he will know what wrong"

But again a strong tug stopped me Kai shook his head.

"He cant help leave it..."

I sighed I began to sit down but his hand stopped me.

"Could you get me the phone please?" his voice still hoarse but had lost the croaky tone to it.

"Ok..."

A glass of water and a cordless phone later Kai phoned with a sense of dread weighing on his heart.

Beeeeeeeeep

"Takao..."

_I know its not very long but its better than forgetting to update._

Kai: Why am I always sick or dying in these things?

Tala: How come im always the other guy?

Takao: And ive barely made any appearence in this fic!!!

Rei: All will be reveiled...

Ryu:Will it?

Tala: Who knows?

Kai: please review we much appreciate them

Takao: And maybe I'll get to be in a scene with Kai!!! I love even though your a mutant!!!!

Bryan: Why am I the medical guy?

Ryu: we needed one who better?

Max: Will I be in the next chap?

To be continued...


	12. You will remember

_Im sorry for the lack of update but I almost finnished it two days ago and my beastly computer decided to wipe its memmory so after half an hour of horrified screams i had to retype the whole thing... I really need a new computer anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and a gigantic thanks to everyone who reviewed I greatly appreciate your comments._

**You will remember**

Takao wondered round the dojo his expression glazed and distant though pained by this his friends knew better than to interfere when it came to matters like these and let Takao wonder in his trance hoping he would snap out of it his grandfather looking on sadly...

**Takao's pov**

My eyes stared at the wall un focused not seeming able to focus on anything anymore nothing but ruby eyes a sarcastic smirk and an arrogant stride.

I turned over facing this back of the plush couch 'Kai even if he came back could we make it work?' i squeezed my eyes shut and burried my face in the couch 'will he ever come back?' I forced my body upright.  
'From the begining Gramps has been against us even though he never said anything...'

I shook my head hard 'It isnt Gramp's fault he may not have been thrilled of Kai as my choice in partner but its not right to get mad at him...'

My lips quirked slightly 'But Hiro... the first thing he did was try to kill Kai then me... '  
thats when i remembered how Kai stood infront of me unflinching when he took the blow that had been intended for me... he could have dodged it but... for Kai it was his way of saying he'd take anything for me Kai's actions always spoke louder than words...'

I hugged the cussion to my stomach.

'Maybe thats why Grampa was more excepting... Kai may have not been ideal but he'd do anything for me...' something wet slid down my face and I wiped it away refusing to acknoledge its presence.

'I know Kai wants to find himself wants to know what he could have been but thats something knowones ever supposed to know... but he still wanted to try...'

I stood and walked to the porch of the Dojo and walked out into the rain something me and Kai always enjoyed...

**Flash back**

_"Hey Takao?"_

_"hmmmm?" mumbled the popcorn inhaling creature._

_"Have we ever came across people like that?"_

_"What?"_

_"I mean that camp yet Im so cool bad guy crap it reminds me of something..." Kai tapped his fingers repeatedly in an irratated fasion an the side of the couch._

_Then he turned his head to find Takao's eyes had gone wide._

_"What?"_

_Takao irrupted into a fit of giggling, shaking uncontrolably with laughter._

_"Hey! What did I say?!"_

_Just as Takao managed to calm himself enough to respond he said. "I never thought you would ever say something like that about Voltaire or Borris!" and urrupted into a fit of giggles again._

_Kai just sat there dumbstruck, not understanding who Takao was talking about.  
Takao who had stopped stopped laughing blinked a couple of times at Kai._

_"Oh... sorry I thought you had remembered..." Takao smiled apologetically._

_"Voltaire and Borris had tried to take over the world for years, but we stopped them everytime... Its just funny you calling them a bit camp because thats really what they were like..."_

_"Oh..." I whispered then a thought violently struck my head._

_" Does this mean my memory is coming back?"_

_"Maybe" smiled Takao brightly as he kissed me on the forehead._

_"Were they really that camp?" I asked curiously._

_"Oh yeah!" Takao smirked before giggling hysterically again._

**End of Flashback**

Takao eyes shot open he remembered!!!!!

He ran through the dojo at break neck speedmaking Rei collide with the wall with a grunt.

"Hey watch it!!!"Grumbled a very pissed off necko jin.

"Well at least he's acting normal..."Mumbled Max eyes still looking where the bluenette had been with mild curiosty.

Takao skidded to a halt and ran into his old room and grabbed his clothes bag throwing t-shirt trousers and other clothes over his shoulder untill he found his now most tresured object he unfolded Kai's letter his eyes frantically scanning it trying to find something he'd missed even though he read it a hundred time before untill his eyes stopped now he knew how to make him remember.

_But please before you try just see and have fun with Takao first just see how are relationship works please give me a chance let me be happy if only for a little while Kai_

_P.S_

_Take care of dranzer and tread carefully memories aren't always a good thing Kai as you'll find out if you try to get them back but remember before you go digging stuff up have FUN the words I thought I would never say._

Kai... I'll make you remember.

I walked out into the living room with a determined stride. 'I know what i have to do now... But i have some phonecalls to make...'

I pulled the pone wires to the couch with my notepad of addresses and phone numbers but before i could pick up thee phone it rang.

I picked it up, ready to tell the person not to get in the way of what I knew now as my mission...

"Takao..." a gruff voice said on the other line. at that second I could have sworn my heart had stopped.

"Kai?"I said shakily barely believing the voice that was on the other line.

"Yeah its me I just wanted to say sorry for not calling..."

"You had me worried sick Kai"I ground out trying not to get to angry knowing it would only make matters worse.

"I know I just wanted you to know im ok..."

"When are you coming home?" I asked quietly not really wantig to know the answer.

"Im not sure a few days I think I'll call before i come... okay?"

I sighed the voice sounded tired and shaky Kai...

"Takao?..."

"Its ok Kai take the time you need... but Kai ...have you remembered anything?" I held my breath as silence followed.

"I... sort of but its really jumbled its..."Kai trailed off and I sighed gently.

"Its ok Kai "

"Thankyou Takao..."Kai's voice sounded almost breathy almost like...

"KAI!! are you ok you still there!!!"

"He's ok he's just tired Takao..."

"Who's... Tala? is that you?"

"Yeah I gotta go now Takao..."

I almost broke the reciever in my hand Tala? he ran to Tala!!!

"Take care of him Tala..."

"Dont worry Takao he'll be fine" 'click'

I slammed the phone down stood up sharply making my notepad and phone fall hard onto the floor, my eye gave an irratating twitch.

But a small smile curved my lips, my theory or at least Kai's originally was correct seeing people he had past encounters with seems to open his memmories.

before you go digging stuff up...

Kai was right Kai had accidently gone to Tala and had opened up long burried memmories it was time to make those phone calls.

**Max's Pov**

Obviously Kai was on the phone his facial expression was enough but I also heard Tala in there somewhere.

"Hey Takao what ya doing"I grinned mischeviously

"Calling everyone we know"

I raised an eyebrow at this "why?"

"Kai..."he stated simply then it all seemed to fall into place Tala Kai he was trying to jog his memmory...

"Can I help?" I asked innocently. Takao loooked unsure but replied.

"Sure "

"That great you only have a few numbers there ive even got a few personal contacts of Kai's"

"Really?"

"Yep" I beamed

"Thats great max can you call them and ask if some time they can come over?"

"Sure i'll just go dig up my phone book!" and I skipped out of the room.

"Thanks Max" Takao called out after me.

'No thank you Takao...'

I ran down the streets as fast as i could untill I made it into town and made a sharp turn into a dark alley, panting out of breath and smirked at the person standing there.

"Ive got Kai's location Sir"

The man cloaked in shadows smirked.

"Where?"

" Tala Ivanov"

The mans laugh was more like a bark but that didnt bother me. I put out my hand.

"My upgrades and stash "I smirked the upgrade I was receiving was unmatched.

but the tall figure shook his head and pointed to an expensive black car that was out of the alley and on the side walk. "Mr Voltaire thinks for this valuable information that this reward is incificient"

I glared suspiciously at the man as he lead the way out of the dingy alleyway.

"Don't worry Maxie" he laughed patronisingly "Master Voltaire always keeps his word"

So I nervously followed him into the black car and onto my destiny...

_Max: Wow am I a Villan?_

_Ryu: I dont know yet_

_Kai: Will I always be ill_

_Ryu: hopefully not..._

_Takao: I not gonna do something stupid am I?_

_Tala: if memmory serves... Yes_

_Kai: please dont forget to review!!_


	13. Agony

Well ive tried to make it long sorry about the confusingness of Max all will be reveiled soon and hope i didnt take to long in updating this time

Thankyou for your reviews I much appreciate you take the time to do it

Agony

Takao Pov

"Where did Max go? He said he was going to help oh well..."

'Maybe he'll be back later today Ive just been scripting plans to get Kai's memmories to the surface getting all the teams around again is going to be hell on earth but it'll be worth it to have Kai back...

I got up and walked to the spare room which Rei and Max were sharing.

"Hey Rei do you think you could get the white tigers in a few weeks?"

Rei almost immediately sprang up his long wrap whipping out behind looking thoughtful.

"Pardon?"

"The White Tigers do you think they'd be interested?"

Rei eyes went shiny.

"Im sure they would to be honest Takao ive really been missing them I know Mariah and Lee have too... Yeah im sure they'd love to come when?"

"Two weeks from now"

"Cool better send the letter now it'll take a while to get to China and they probably need to prepare..."

Rei ran across the room and scrambled inside his traveling bag for his stationary preparing to write what was sure to be a heart felt letter to the white tigers...

As I left the room I couldnt help but feel a sharp pang of jealousy but quickly squashed it Rei was my friend it was wrong to deny him happiyness which he rightfully desired and conitbued walking to my room to give the chinese blader some privacy.

Opening opening my note book to improve on a very long going plan my room plastered with scattered pieces of paper dragoon glowing gently by my side my only friend reminding me I was not alone...

Max's Pov

Waking up in pain was only the start of my problems I fear.  
Still unable to open my eyes I try to sit up, pain tearing through the top of my right arm making me let out a groan of pain.

By the feel of things im still on the operating table I reach out further with my left hand to what seems to be tools... Wet sticky tools... and I quickly withdrew my hand, slowly bringing my fingers to my lips not really needing to confirm my suspicions but I do anyway and a metalic bitterness fills my mouth.

"Well nice to see you awake Max Mizuhara"

I turn sharply forgetting the annoying fact I cant see anything, glaring at the general direction of the annoying voice coming from what I can only persume was the door.

Chuckling slightly from my obvious irratation, the man who I was 100 sure was Voltaire stepped forward.

"Someone should try to teach those scientists some manners... maybe they thought you'd wake up earlier..."

A harsh ripping sound echoed through the silent room followed by a yelp, My hand clung to my face as it stung from what I could guess was some very nasty duck tape...

"Boris musnt of told them you were willing for this upgrade how forgetful of him"

"SURE..."I ground out as sarcastically as i could blinking trying to get my sight back into focus.

Voltaire grabbed a hold of my arm and surveyed it and grinned maliciously.

"Magnificient..."He muttered running his hands up and down my arm with amorbid fascination I would of cringed in disgust if I could feel my arm... as this new piece of information finally registered my gaze locked on my arm or what was left of it... Instead of flesh there was steel bolts and whatever else was stuffed in there...

Flexing my arm slowly I couldnt shake the bad feeling I had in my gut as Voltaire lead me by my 'upgrade' into a long hall way with to many different corridors to count.

"Come on Max lets test out our new weapon" Grinning like a maniac staring at the front of my hand it was only then I noticed it my gut wrenched as I saw Draciel imbedded in my hand.

'Of all the things ive given up and betrayed Draciel wasnt something I had counted...'

He finnaly stoped I was in a pitch black room squinting in the dark i could only make faint outlines of the massive rooms inner walls.

"Experiment 12201 now commencing Test patient Max 12 hours and counting first usage of weapon the test may now commence!!!"

I closed my eyes to the darkness knowing it didnt matter as I walked further into the pitch black room waiting for the next command.

Kai's pov

My throat was irratatingly sore... These things always happen to me dont they.  
sitting up only to see Tala asleep leaning on the bed sighing I got up and picked up the red head putting him in the bed tucking him in, gently brushing his crimson bangs out of his eyes.

"We were all at the abbey together huh?..." I chuckled though it was mostly muted due to my horribly weak throat...

"Even before this i never knew how we survived..." shaking my head I walked out of the room and stood into the dark hallway which seemed to make my chest feel heavy...

Flash back

"Dranzer..."

my blade fell from my hand and shattered into tiny pieces of the floor Dranzers shriek echoed through the corridor as I layed there struggling to breath...

End of flash back

An odd smile seemed to be forming on my face my memmories are making me feel strange half remembering my life half not...

Through the slightly open door I could see Bryan and spencer embracing on the sofa making me smile softly.

"This is my LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I closed my eyes at the sound of my own screaming once I had been an arrogant blader once I had been a bitter blader and for the last I had been a passionate blader what was I now?

I walked toward the front door and opened it quietly taking gentle footsteps as I crept outside the moon striking out a long shadow behind me.

I closed my eyes as the moons glare shone down onto me the siler light granted almost everything a shadow...

walking forward further away from the door I smiled at the stars tommorow im going back Tala Bryan and Spencer too if they came all the way here from russia and I didnt know I should of I smirked softly they're friendship though wary made me realise what I must once of had...

"Ummmmmmmph"

I kicked out frantically before losing contiousness tires screeching could be heard in the once silent night...

Tala sturred slightly but drifted back off to sleep...

Kai:review please

Tala: we would really appreciate it

Ryu: and please state whether you' like Kai Tala or Kai Takao because now im now

Takao: thats what you get for over complicating things

Max : yeah you made me evil or misguided whats with that?

Ryu: my computer was pissing me off sorry...

Kai: well despite the um shall we say vague wonderings of our author we hope you've enjoyed this chap 


	14. Pain vs Hope

_**Yay im starting to do more or less regular updates and am trying to keep to the plot (sweat drops) though im thoroughly tempted by the threesome, and dont worry the story will be getting happier soon thankyou for your reviews they're always appreciated**_

_**Kai: We own nothing except for the basic concept of this story**_

_**Tala: hopefully one day in a weird time demension we'll own more...**_

****

**Pain vs Hope**

**Kai's Pov**

I groaned cracking open one ruby eye, trying to figure out my hazy surroundings...

"Christ Johnny was the chloroform really necessary?"Robert sighed at his team mates immaturity.

Johnny huffed "Oh come on Robert just when am I going to have another oportunity like that again?" Johnny smirked to himself his own personal revenge carried out, not the way he expected but hey when it comes to getting revenge on Kai Hiwatatri he couldnt afford to be to choosy.

"As fun as this may have been for you we're gonna have alot of explaining to do when he wakes up?" Whined Oliver already filled with dread at the image of an enraged Kai.

"I AM up..." I groaned my head still foggy.

Oliver let out a squeel and landed on Enrique, who caught him shaking his head.

"Remember the memo he probably still isnt acting like himself..."

Oliver blushed and quickly shuffled off him to own seat leaving a disgruntled Enrique in the process.

"Mind telling me about this poorly planned kidnapping?"I growled feeling a nasty headache coming on.

"Theres nothing wrong with this kidnapping HIWATARI!!! And it isnt even a kidnapping you should be grateful we're helping you!!! you arrogant self centered little Ba!!-"

Robert reached around one hand on the steering wheel and clamped his hand over the red heads mouth giving him a stern look.

"Well this wasnt the way we were supposed to meet but the Johnny was never very orthadoxed"

Johnny growled and turned around fully facing the front trying hard to hide his pout.

"Let me introduce us"Beamed Oliver enthusiastically, to the barely perceptible nod of one confused slate haired boy.

"We're the euro team from the first tour the Bladebreakers took im Oliver" He reached around and grabbed Enrique by the shoulders shoving the clearly flustered blonde in my face.

"This is Enrique" Said boy was looking very embarrased about being man handled but mumbled a small

"Hello..."

Then scarpered back to his seat while Oliver introduced yet another weirdo...

"This grumpy git here is Johnny If you havent remembered why he doesnt like you its because you whipped his ass in-"

"He did not it was a close match!!!" snarled Johnny

While I couldnt help but think about the ass whipping and trying my hardest to keep my flushing face under control, I nodded to the driver.

"And who's he?"

"Oh yeah sorry this is Robert he's our captain" Oliver did a mock salute.

"But without me we all know we'd die from starvation"

Enrique leaned over "He's a chef too"

"Oh..." Man these guys are confusing...

"sorry for the kidnapping but you know how it is... well maybe not now, but soon..."

"But why chloroform"I hissed still pretty pissed off about this.

"That was not intentional little Johnny's idea of a joke im afraid..."

I scowled at Johnny trying to remember a past scowl of mine I had seen, and he flinched a small smirk reach my lips.

"Dont expect me to apologise Ba-"

And Robert punched him in the head to silence him.

"Enough Johnny stop acting like a child"

Causing Oliver to giggle and Enrique to laugh loudly much to my horror clutching my ears as I tried to slide further away from the noisy pair before wondering how I could move away so much then realising I was in a mini van of sorts.

"Hey Kai!"

Oliver pushed a cup of steaming tea in my hands and two pills.

"That should help your headache some!" He winked at me then went back to talking to Enrique animatedly.

I looked at the pills in my hand and tried to stop my eye from twitching.

Flashback

"Kai!!! Faster you must reach the minium criteria pick up the pace!!!"

I panted harshly Ive been running over an hour and a half on this blasted treadmill and everytime they make it faster...

Picking up the pace I decided to show him speed, almost dripping in sweat I wiped out all my past records and beat all the Abbey's personal bests.

Eventually he turned the blasted thing off I stumbled from the machine ripping out the wires attatched to me, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand to stop my bangs from getting any limper, I smirked at Boris who seemed furious. It seems that punishing me was his favourite past time...

"Get here!!!" He grabbed me by the back of my neck and dragged me from the training room leaving a bunch of flabergasted fools behind him, I eventually found myself in one of the labs Boris demanding something from one of the scientists aggresively as always...

"I dont care if its barely been tested thats what this place is for!!! Now get me what I asked for!!!"He barked as the other man scurried to get him what he wanted.

I cocked my head to the side trying to listen for details but not even my hearing could penetrate due to the almost humming noise of business the lab was projecting.

Boris eventually strode up to me a small package grasped in one hand, and thrusted it out towards me.

"This is our new performance inhancing drug"

'I knew it...'

"It will help your performance time and your endurance..."

"Theres nothing wrong with either of those" I stated boldly knowing I would probably regret those words...

End of flashback

"Hey Kai watch it your gonna spill it on yourself!!"

My eyes widened as I felt a small burning sensation in my leg to see a few drops of tea burning through my trouser leg tilting my cup straight containg my uneaase in a slight shrug.

Robert swerved the Van sharply making me sway against the side bumping my shoulder making me grunt softly.

"I think its best we wait here till morning" the lilac boy told us making me frown.

'Kidnapped and we dont even have a destination?'

"Dont worry Kai Robert knows best when it comes to this sort of thing"Said Oliver reasuringly.

"This sort of thing?"

Oliver looked at me hard as if for the first time he realised I knew squat.

"Dont you know they're back Kai?" His eyes filling with... Fear?

"Obviously not..."

"Boris and Voltaire Kai..."Enrique whispered.

A lup caught in my throat making me speechless. 'The man of my past,My nightmares is back? Tala wasnt this over?'

"Dont worry wimps we have a contact on the inside so we've always got they're rough where abouts"Johnny pitched in arrogantly as if they were all over reacting.

"But they know where Tala is so we've had to move you as soon as possible" Robert said seriously.

"But we havent heard from him in almost 24 hours so its probably not safe to keep going till the suns up"

"If its really not that safe why couldnt we bring Tala Spencer and Bryan?" I inquired bitterly.

"They're being tracked Kai we all know they've been chipped.

"But if they have, shouldnt I be to?"

This time it was Robert who smirked we have already removed that months ago Kai"

I frowned at him 'Why does everyody know everything... and im always the one left in the dark..'

"Dont worry Kai soon we'll all put an end to this"

I looked at the green haired boy sceptically. ' If my past is anything to go by I sincerely doubt it...'

**Max's Pov**

"Well this has been the best result so far good work Max it looks like you father will pull through after all" the man chuckled as he left max to slide down the training room exausted.

I panted harshly soaked in sweat looking at the now trashed room with the lights on you could clearly see that the walls had once been white... now they were black and grey and even melted in someplaces my steel arm twitching I laughed as I pulled myself to my feet.

'I may not come out of this but at least I could help them'

I staggered untill I eventually reached my fathers room and approached him slowly.

"Hey dad..."

His eyes fluttered before looking dazedly up at me, the machines continuing its steady beeping.

"Maxie is that you?"

"Yeah its me..." I fell to my knees not longer able to stand.

"Ive got good news Ive found some people who can do your operation..."

His eyes drastically widened "But Maxie thats impossible..."

I grinned weakly "Not with modern technology Dad... they're replacing your damaged organs with... robtic ones, more or less"

His eyes filled with tears, it was painful to watch my father like this, it was obvious he'd given up.

"Max..."he whispered "I thought this was the end... I wish your mother was here to see this..."

"I know..." I clasped his hands in mine "I know..."

His eyes turned to me "Max whats with your hand?"

I quickly blinked me tears away "Oh just an arm guard thing... you know teenage stuff" I lied quickly. He chuckled "Teenagers..."

"Im sorry you'll have to leave, we have to prepare Mr Mizuhara for surgery..."

I nodded and stood up. "Dont worry dad it'll be fine" I kissed his hand that still desperately clasped mine "Good luck..."

And I left the room and the nurse closed the door behind me, looking down at my arm I smiled 'This is but a small sacrifice Id make for you Dad'

Walking down these corridors made everything seem darker, seem longer, but I know it wont be much longer, everything will play out eventually as foreboding as the future seemed at the moment, I still felt some hope shine in my heart.

'They'll find away they always do...' I pulled out my cell making what was to be maybe my last phone call if things kept going.

_**Ryu: yay long update!!!**_

_**Kai: please review we love them so...**_

_**Tala:Yep we hope you liked the chap and hope you stick with us!!!!**_


	15. Revalations

Im sorry for this poor excuse for an update lifes crap computers crap and my favourite site of all time has been shut down so im depressed about that too...

wicked child a fantastic ken kaiser shrine is lost

Beats up angel fire I hate you damnit!!!

im still a big digimon fan yes... so if anyone out there has fics from this site I beseech you to send them to me I offer my soul... for ive had to pay rent this week.  
Well least tarnished wings is still up.  
plz read and review

Revalations

A small vibration buzzing on the dash board woke him up his eyes squinting at the mornings sun, fumbling untill his fingers made contact with the smooth plastic.

"Hello..." He groggily mumbled into the phone.

"I still havent got the exact times Robert but I know it will be in the next two days We'll begin the round up..."

"But you have to-"

"Come on Robert if I leave they'll suspect this anyway I made a promise and untill im sure he's ok I have to keep up the deal you understand.

I smiled grimly though I knew he could not see it.

"I know... Do they still have Draciel?"

"Yes and no I have Draciel on me at all times now..."

Robert quirked a brow.

"But if they have me they have Draciel..."

"I get it but Max what exactly did you promise them?..."

Silence greeted me I thought he hung up but I heard his voice come through but sounded more strained than ever.

"Something that will cost me..."

"Max your not gonna fight with them are you?"I tried to keep the horror from my voice but I knew I was failing miserably.

"I-"

"MIZUHARA!!!! Click..."

I stared at the phone my hands trembling I knew this was the last Id hear from him till this is over for now I can only pray for his safety...

Normal Pov

"Who was that?" Kai stared at Robert intently waiting for his answer.

"A brave friend..."

"Come on robert lets go..." Johnny urged knowing now that time wasnt something they still had and Robert nodded as he turned on the engine seemingly soothed by its rumbles as it roared to life, and sped down the twisty lanes seemingly taking short cuts.

Kai sighed as he leant back in his seat his eyes fluttereed softly though he knew this was not the time to sleep.

'Perfect timing Kai your life may end but at least you got some shut eye...'

With a bunch of strangers and things beyond his understanding happening but something at the back of his mind just told him to do it and slowly his eyes slid shut.

"Well well Kai I thought you werent going to come here anymore?"

an old grey haired man shook his head Ruby eyes widened "Voltaire?" his voice hitched as the old man smirked.

"Yes and no young Kai" a dark look covered his features.

"Yes and no..." 


	16. Memmories of the end

Well, this is the final chapter I promised myself Id finish it in one long one so you guys wouldn't get stuck with one short chapter my sincerest apologies for the length of the previous chapter it was inexcusable cringes well hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading this far and for your reviews.

Memmories of the end

Kai followed the taller man stiffly through the dark corridors slightly reassured for the place didn't look like the abbey or some kind of lab the corridor stretched far out lined with what seemed like hundred of doors.

Kai stopped when Voltaire turned around a guarded look on his face and the man had a somewhat bemused and somewhat sad expression on his face.

"Do not fear me I am Voltaire but I am not"

Kai's brow furrowed in irritation he liked to be on top of things and liked to know what to fear and the man before him was definitely something to fear... at least without a switchblade or a shot gun... this thought made his lips quirk slightly.

"Is this better"  
Kai's eyes widened crimson met crimson a mirror image met his astounded eyes.

"Like I said I am you but I am not"

Great now ive got a delusion who thinks he's everyone...

"not quite..." this time a girl in shocking pink greeted him.

I could help but shudder. "Mariah?..."

"Like you said, yes and no!" Squealed the bubbly pink girl, grinning flashing her unusually long canines.

"We're merely left over memories images and information we are simply a form to elaborate the appropriate information to you"

"Oh..." yeah like that makes sense.

Finally we approached a room and entered dark and dreary it looked awfully like my room at the abbey.

Mariah flopped down on an old wooden chair looking drastically out of place from they greys and blacks of the room but I found myself strangely grateful for it.

"Where to begin" Mariah mumbled thoughtfully as I took a seat.

"Voltaire and Boris are planning on using the bit beasts which you already know but this time they've discarded the illusion of the beyblade game now they are using human beast soldiers, using them to summon the beasts from the chips using they're powers to conquer the world they already have Russia it was the easiest to take over and some other countries but japan is next we have some of the most powerful beasts in the world here."

Mariah shook her head sadly. "They're heading the front with Draciel and Max who has already taken Germany down.

My eye widened at this. 'Max? that bouncy thing was a villain in this?'

"Don't think ill of Max Kai head had no choice his mother was dying and only Biovolt had the cure..."

"Im sure that kind of sacrifice isn't what she would have wanted..."

"People react to differently than expected when they're in pain Kai... remember with Takao?"

"I know" I whispered sadly another sin to add to my list of current failures slouching in the wooden chair stiffly.

"Now for your epiphany Kai you see you been on top what Biovolts been planning for along time..."

She shifted in her chair and paused for breath before making eye contact.

"You broke into the facilities and stole codes for their cannon-"

"Cannon?"

"They launched it into space before your grandfather was took into custody and so far its remained dormant but that's not the main thing you went in for. They were working on bit beast technology as you know to make perfect soldiers but they are no long using blades since they're to easily destroyed and the beasts keep escaping what they're doing now is fusing them to the user like Max and draciel what you stole from the facility was the item to fuse your beasts Kai"

"Mine?"

"You and your teams its the only way to fight fire with fire"

"But you knew if Boris got wind of what you had stolen he would of immediately had you shot since you and your original team Neoborg had all been chipped at the abbey you knew it was only a matter of time before you all were tracked again so you hid the device and wiped your memories for two months till the right moment in which you could lead the retaliation Takao by now has probably got all the teams together"

"So basically there's a war going on?"

"Yep!!"

I sighed and shook my head two months of beautiful ignorance if only it could of stayed that way.

"You better hurry up Kai"

"Hmmmm?"

"You better get to Takao before they do..."whisperred Mariah taking on a more serious tone.

"Where did I hide-"

"You'll remember when you wake up along with everything else good luck Kai"

"Wait a sec!!!!!!!"

I lurched forward hand grasping air almost striking my head on the seat infront of me.

"Damn it!!"

Suddenly I was all to aware of the eyes on me...

"What..." I grumbled trying hard not to show my embarrassment.

"Well... he's back..."Smiled Robert turning quickly back to the road

"Is that even a good thing?"Grumbled Johnny in his seat.

"Are we on course to the mansion?" I asked quickly trying to recognise the surroundings.

"Yes we'll be there in 30 minutes" Replied Enrique

"Is everyone equipped?"

"Yes, masteeeeeer just like you asked" Johnny as sarcastic as ever mocked saluted as I glared daggers into his oh so vulnerable back, and reached under the car seat and pulled out a black suit case and passed them all what looked like a black arm guard that covered almost an entire arm.

Johnny took his hesitantly looking it over as if expecting it to bite.

"You sure these things are safe Hiwatari?"

"If you or anyone else is thinking of chickening out do it now I have no time for that type of bullshit..."I snarled already knowing the risks but also fully aware there was no other option.

The rest of them opened up the black arm guards and started to adjust them.

"Don't worry" Smiled Oliver from his seat "Its gonna be ok Kai"

I nodded not needing comfort but appreciated it all the same and outstretched my arm the others following suit.

"Okay everyone lay the guard on your arm make sure the straps are facing the floor..."

All did as told all five of them looked nervous and almost shaked with foreboding.

"Do up the straps and metal should meld around it" I with held a gasp as metal clamped around my arm stiffly.

"Place bit chip on the centre groove, and press down"

I hissed as my hand burned and the others seemed to have the same problem the bit beast seemed to melt into my skin once we al regained our composure Robert continued driving his hand trembling slightly from pain.

Johnny looked back at me and scowled as if it were I personally causing him this great agrievance, it was inadvertently I guess but I still couldn't help but dislike him.

"Get ready guys we're here!!!"Barked Johnny

To say I was ready for what I saw was under statement most of the grounds were inflames Biovolts soldiers tore over the grounds, I flung open my car door and leaped out running straight into the choas, fighting my way through feeling horribly sick I knew Takao would be here waiting for me to come back with the rest of the teams I thought there'd be enough time but yet again I was wrong I felt my fist crunch into some faceless man as I kept running through the destruction shoving punching kicking anything to make this go faster jumping over the rubble that was once an entrance I screamed.

"TAKAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I gasped running all over until I heard something. "Takao!!!!!!!!!!!!" In the back gardens I saw the old teams Takao fighting with their feeble blades most drenched in blood through wounds that littered their bodies all variating in severity Emily shoved Michael and got dealt a sickening blow to the stomach hurling her into the building with a sickening crunch while Michael looked on helplessly Rei expertly dodged the attacks merely taking grazes line cuts littering his body like stripes Mariah trying to burst through their defence with raw power and Rick following suit but it was obviously a loosing battle Takao was on his knees panting furiously his eyes flashing with determination and screamed which echoed through the grounds despite all the commotion and collapsed he burst through half of Biovolts defence but the other half started to close in some calling for back shaking myself out of my horror filled gaze I dashed toward Takao at break neck speed and skidded before him sliding in the mud the torn up turf causing some friction and punched the on coming soldiers in the face and through him out of the way.

"Kai!!!!!!!" I whirled round to see Robert carry Takao out of the chaos

"I'll equip them with the guards you hold them back!!" I smiled down at Takao who was uncontious through sheer strain and exhaustion and shook my head.

"Pass me Dragoon!!!" I Yelled over the near deafening noise.

"WHAT!!!"screamed Robert trying to speak over a particularly loud explosion.

"Takao can't fight anymore give me his beast!!!"

Robert looked concerned for a moment but knew we had no time to argue and threw the chip to me and carried the wounded with Johnny out of the wreckage.

I placed Dragoons chip on top of Dranzers and side stepped narrowly dodging a beasts attack as Biovolts soldiers kept summoning up their beasts attacking anything and every thing still trying to dodge the on coming attacks as the severe pain died in my arm though agony flared through my hand a huge blue wave that looked like a tidal wave veered toward me and I could only look on in horror.

A huge purple light eluminated everything and aloud explosion as to attacks collided, and I heard ragged breathing by the side of me.

"Come on Kai" Oliver smiled weakly "Don't tell me you have stage fright"

Despite everything I couldn't repress a smile and nodded and force my arm up.

"Dranzer Dragoon ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The beasts rose from my arm and launched themselves into the ever increasing amount of Biovolt soldiers Rei Mariah and Rick Dragging themselves up and continued to fight Mysteel and Ming Ming attacking from behind.

Brooklyn's ever loyal beast zeus kept furiously attacking to protect his master while Brooklyn was rocking hysterically on the floor.

"Make it... stop... Make it stop... MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Brooklyn screamed as Zeus enveloped almost an entire team in darkness and spewing them back out most dead but some uncontious anything to soothe its raving master.

Garland to preoccupied to help him was fighting desperately as his blade did them same.

I knocked out more soldiers with my body alone and Dranzer and Dragoon blew the rest away most of the noise had died down now it looks like we wi-

"And once again its the little beast that destroys our plans!!!!!!!"

Walking through the chaos the flames the carnage was one of the men I hate most in the world...

"Boris!!!!!"

"This is where it ends Kai Voltaire has finally truly had enough of you and has given the all clear so you know what that means "He smirked smugly, and I started to raise my arm and he laughed as he pointed his.

"Please Kai what is it with you and your child's games?" he pressed his gun onto my forehead.

"This is the adult world where adults rules apply and after all this time it didn't even occur to you to arm yourself with a gun? your such a disappointment" The man continued to laugh and I snarled ruby eyes flashing.

"It will not end here Boris!!! As long as im here it will never end!!!!"

"Brave words Kai lovely for your last" the gun clicked as the safety catch was flicked off and I decided I'd rather die fighting and got ready to strike.

"WOLBORG!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My jaw dropped and all I could do was stand in amazement as all I could see infront of me was a snowy white wolf and the bottom of Boris's torso hanging out of it blood slowly seeping down its body as Boris's squirming reduced to a mere twitch and with a powerful flick of it neck threw the broken body into the pile of corpses of his fallen soldiers.

Tala came to a stop infront of me gasping for breath concern was written all over his features as Ian and spencer came up behind him launching their beasts to take care of the few soldiers that was still adamant on fighting.

"You... okay?"He wheezed his cheeks tinted pink from exhaustion, and I nodded.

"Yeah... I'll live..." we stood looking at each other for a few moments until Tala's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Your back right? Your scheme worked?" The corners of his mouth quirked slightly.

"Yeah Im back... Thanks Tala" I looked at him gently our eyes clashing with the others.

We just stood staring unable to express our feeling yet unable to walk away.

"Jeez why don't you guys just kiss already!!!"

We both jumped at the loud intruder that happened to be my wonderful boyfriend Takao...

"I... uh..." I was totally speechless I was completely torn between two people I loved and I didn't want to betray one or hurt the other... Life's never easy is it?

"You hear me foo!"Squeeled Takao in his best mister T impersonation.

"Kiss the damn guy!!!"He smiled kindly... So kind almost too generous.

When had he become like this? He'd do anything to make me happy unlike the rest he would always let me fly free...

I searched his features but found no pain, or sadness and gave him a truly thankful smile, remembering him telling me once how any smile of mine would always make him swoon, and closed the distance with Tala our lips crushed together passionately, arms entertwining hugging and kissing with desperation and longing until oxygen finally demanded its presence in our aching lungs.

We panted looking at each other trying to control our breathing, but both failing.

"I think that deserves a group hug!!!!!" Takao pounced sending us both to the floor and hugged us hard.

"You don't know how much Ive missed you" He kissed me gently and gived a confused Tala a hard squeeze.

We lay there for what seemed like an eternity until Takao stood up I was about to grab him to stop him from leaving but I didn't have to.

"Come on he smiled we gotta call an ambulance..."

It was only then did I take in the after math of all the corpses that littered the lawn but that's only the back I dread to look at the front most of the bladers seemed ok injured but ok but I noticed some were unaccounted for...

I think Takao noticed to as he started looking through the carnage and rumble and some of the able bodied bladers did the same Mariah and rick pulled the corpses apart trying to see if one of our friends were imbetween them Rei though injured by some of the building falling on him that had obviously broken his leg and sprained his arm continued to help the wounded.  
Johnny sat on the floor covered in blood looking horrified Robert trying to stop the gash that slid right between his eyes and finished by his cheek bones from bleeding into his eyes.

Garland hugging Brooklyn stroking his hair whispering assurances in his ears as the dark blader whimpered into his shoulder.

Tala then left his side and helped scout through the wreckage and only moments later began shout running to his side to my horror we found Max blood ran out of his mouth down his face his arm mangled and was bleeding profusely from the stomach we gently pulled his out of the corpses and laid him on the ground, it seemed like forever till the ambulances came Takao holding my hand and Tala with an arm round my shoulders both meant to reassure me yet they did little to remove the sick feeling in my gut...

The blue and red flashes lighting up the mansion from the darkening sky...

3 Months later...

Its been three months since hell on earth erupted on my mansion and nearly everything is back to normal more or less...

"Give me the remote!!!!!!!!!!"

"No Its mine!!!!!!!!!"

A bluenette and red head wrestled off the sofa and fell to the floor with a crash I winced as I peered round the door frame and their faces instantly lit up with a child like quality I have now come to fear...

"KAI!!!!!!" They cried simultaneously "Who should have the remote?!!"

Its hard having two lovers no matter how wonderful they are... Takao asked Tala to stay with us after the incident wanting him to stay on my behalf.

Takao always said he wanted to give me everything though he never knew what to give me since I could afford truly anything in the world so he gave me Tala...

Tala was unsure at first and it took him a few weeks to think about it but from much persuasion... (Takao's one mean stalker...) all three of us became an item, but with all relationships there's problems...

"KAI!!!!!!"

And to solve this one I threw the remote in the fish tank...

"Come on we're meeting the others today remember?" It also seems im the one who now remembers the weird meeting dates of our old team.

We walked down the street getting our usual stares at the odd bunch or wild bunch as Takao likes to call us.

We really do stick out from each other though, Takao the boundy japanese boy with non existent self control, me the stoic pissed off Russian, and Tala the crazy drunk Russian...

But somehow we just seem to work Takao helps Tala lighten up I control Takao (Though with great difficulty) and Tala tries to insert some routine into our crazy lives.

"Hey guys come on in!!"Squeeled Kenny as he ushered us in to the cafe.

Did I mention that Kenny had opened his own cafe? Mainly due to the fact most of us really didn't feel to comfortable going out anymore especially due to the paparazzi could you even imagine what they did with the story that happened down at the mansion they even accused me of being an accomplice to all this craziness Takao and Tala really had a hard time with it they even tried to hunt down some of the more local teams... Im used to this type of crap but it was just painful watching them go through it.

"So what would you guys like to drink?"

"Coffee"

"Coffee"

"Hot chocolate with marsh mallows please!!"Squeeled Takao merrily

Tala walked across the dim litted room toward A small table in the corner where the occupant was staring at a laptop screen obliviously to the rest of the world.

"Hows its going?" Tala stood stiffly unsure how to approach but never one to hide from any issues no matter how awkward... Better him than me.

Cerulean eyes peered up dark shadows underlining them a small smile twisting his features making them seem less threatening.

"As well as can be expected but I'm getting allot better now thankyou..." Before taking a moment to Grin.

"Hows the love nest?"

Tala let out a small smile at that.

"Its-"

"ItsTerrible Max he keeps hogging the remote!!!"Yelled Takao merrily waving his arms.

"You've just been spoilt by Kai, just because he doesn't really watch Tv and has almost no preference doesn't mean the rest of us don't either" Tala bit back half mocking half serious.

Its true that I don't watch tv much but I still have a preference... Ive just never considered such a trivial thing worth my life that's all...

That's another special thing about Tala... Not matter how trivial even if he really doesn't want he'll never back down on principle. While I just like an easier life...

Max smiled at their antics as he wheeled himself forward awkwardly, trying to steer his wheel chair around the tables and chairs despite Kenny offering to move them.

After being taken to hospital. the Doctors announced that Max's legs were to badly crushed and they would have to amputate. Even though everyone thought he'd die of blood loss before that, but Max pulled through and his mother has made a full recovery.

She knows what's happened to Max but she wont except it, Soon after she's well enough she's opening a new research program on artificial limps no one ever made truly efficient mechanical limps before they always had draw backs one way or the other...

But for someone as dedicated as her she'll probably do it she's done lots of other amazing things so ive offered to sponsor the project, Tala finds it hysterical he likes to call me mother Terrisa and the saviour of man though the ironic thing is that the latter is so close to the truth its just ironic...

Brooklyn stays with us sometimes when Garland has to go on long distance trips and is getting better and Tala seems to have made friends with him.

Johnny's ok now and has gone back to his old arrogant self and sees to have repressed everything that happened at the mansion. Mariah and Rick has gotten together they oddly enough a well matched couple, Let just say that Lee is positively seething, and Rei is moving from china to live with Max.

After everything I can finally say I am the most fortunate guy in the world-

"Max!!!!!! Don't steal my marshmallow!!!!!!"

... Things will never be quiet again...

Owari

Hope you've enjoyed!!! 


End file.
